


When We Met

by WildAdapted



Series: When We Met [1]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ace went Dimension hopping he met a young scouser. One meeting changed their lives forever.</p>
<p>(On a minor hiatus. I promise chapter 11+ will be up ASAP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Completely takes place in the universe of Ace and Spanners rather than the Canon Universe. Slightly based off of Backwards by Rob Grant.

            The first time Lister met him when he was thirteen. He was skate boarding at an abandoned park with some friends. They were taking turns jumping over a rail, daring each other to do stupid stunts.

            Lister wasn’t expecting to be stunned at the sight of the older teen, but he froze and fell off his skate board. The teen was looking around the area, scratching his head. At first glance he was nothing spectacular, but he held himself with an air of confidence. His hair was light brown, and curly, and he was tall, lips drawn in a frustrated frown, and eyes focused. He was handsome. That was the bottom line. Around here it was rare to see someone like that.

            He glanced in Lister’s direction, noticing the boy was still sitting on the ground. Lister felt his face heat up, but it must have been from the warm day. The older teen walked over, helping Lister to his feet, and grinned. Lister never saw anyone smile like that, so cheerful and casual, it lit up the man’s whole face. “Sorry to bother you,” he said. “Maybe you can help me.”

            Lister dusted off his pants, embarrassed for staring. He noticed his friends stopped skating and stared at him and the older teen. “Wa’ d’ya need help with?”

            “This is one of my first times on Earth, let alone Liverpool. I’m looking for an Academy somewhere near here.”

            “Academy?” Lister asked, trying to remember if there was something like that nearby.

            The teen laughed, “I have an appointment with the dean in a half hour, and I appear to be lost.”

            Lister scratched his head, “I think there’s one not far from ‘ere.”

            “Which direction?” the teen asked, cocking his head.

            “I can show ya.” Lister didn’t know why he offered, for all he knew he could get killed, but he was oddly drawn to the man.

            “That would be excellent, Skipper.”

            “Dave.” Lister extended his arm.

            “Arnold.” They shook hands.

            “Hold on a sec.” Lister ran over to his friends and told them he was taking this guy down the street to the big fancy school they all ignored. They warned him of the usual dangers. One guy suggested Lister rob the guy. “I’ll be back in a bit.” He turned back to Arnold, who was waiting patiently. “Later!” Lister called back.

            He walked up to Arnold, “Come on,” he said, grabbing his skateboard.

            At first they walked silently, Lister wanted to say something. “So…Where ya from?”

            “Io.” Arnold replied, looking around the neighborhood.

            “Why’re ya looking fer a school here? Kinda far, ain’t it?”

            Arnold laughed, “My mother insisted. It’s supposed to be a good school, but I’m going in to turn them down.”

            “Why?” Flying all the way from Io to turn down a school? _‘Ez crazy._

            “I’ve decided to join the Space Corp. School would get in the way of that.”

            “Tha Space Corp? Wow…” thirteen year old Lister couldn’t imagine anyone joining the Corps. This guy had to be old. Like twenty or something. “How old are ya?”

            “Nineteen. You?” Arnold smiled down at him.

            Lister blushed, “Thirteen.” He felt very young.

            “So, you’re still in school?”

            “More or less.” Lister glanced away, not wanting Arnold to think he was a failure. _Why do I care?_

            “School is important, Dave. Never know where you’ll be in 10 years.”

            “Says tha guy who’s turnin’ down a good school fer tha Corps.”

            “Doesn’t mean I slacked in school. Just means I know everything I need to know.”

            “Maybe I know everything I need ter know.” Lister glared slightly.

            Arnold laughed, “Well, where do you want to be in 10 years, Dave?”

            Lister felt himself blushing again, “Dunno, guess I’ll see when I get there.”

            “Sounds like a plan, Davey-boy” Arnold patted him on the back. Lister realized they’d reached the school. Lister stood there awkwardly.

            “Well, 'ere ya are, Arnold.” Lister said, awkwardly. He didn’t want to go back to the skate park. Lister had no idea why he was so drawn to this man.

            “Thanks, Davey-boy. You’re a life saver. Anyway I can repay you?”

            Lister got annoyed at himself as he blushed again. “You don’t have ter, it wusn’t a big deal.”

            “T’sh, p’shaw, nonsense. I want to repay you.”

            Lister laughed, “Okay fine. ‘ow about ya buy me sumthin’ ter eat?”

            “I can do that. I have to go in now. Do you wanna wait for me? Or we make a date next time I’m in town?”

            “When will ya be in terwn again?” Lister asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

            Arnold thought for a moment, running a hand through his brown curls. “I have no idea, Davey-boy. I just don’t want to take anymore of your time.”

            “Not like I ‘ave anythin’ better ter do. I can wait.”

            Arnold grinned. It was that same easy grin which almost left Lister speechless. “I won’t be a mo’.” Lister nodded and watched Arnold walk into the school.

            Sitting on the stone border, which hid the school from the hooligans of Liverpool, Lister waited. He didn’t understand why he was so drawn to this man. His friends probably were wondering where he was, but Lister didn’t budge. He would wait.

            After what felt like a half hour, he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. “I’m done. Sorry that took so long.” Lister jumped, falling off the border. “Are you alright?” Once again Arnold helped him to his feet.

            “Wha’ took ya so long?” Lister asked, rubbing gravel off his hand.

            “The dean wasn’t pleased with my decision and tried to talk me out of it. So, what’s good to eat around here?”

            Lister decided not to ask more about schooling; “Follow me.” He said instead, picking up his skateboard.

            He and Arnold walked in silence, but it was a pleasant silence. Lister led Arnold to a popular Indian Curry stand. Arnold bought both of them a curry and a kabob, they sat on a bench to eat.

            “Thanks.” Lister said, feeling awkward that a stranger just bought him food.

            “Nonsense, Dave. I owe you.”

            “Ya really don’t. It’s not like me leadin’ ya ter tha academy wus such a big deal.”

            “I took time out of your day. And it’s a big deal to me. Now I can join the Space Corps without my mother interfering.”

            “Are ya tha first in yer family ter be in tha corps?”

            “No. My three older brothers are all officers. But mother felt like I had other potential.”

            “Three older brothers? Wow…”

            “Do you have any siblings, Dave?”

            “Nah. I wus abandoned in a pub when I was 6 weeks old, in a cardboard box. Me dad adopted me, course he died when I wus six.”

            “Abandoned? That’s horrible.” Arnold look appalled at the notion.

            Lister never told any of his friends this, why was he telling this stranger. “I suppose. I’m over it.”

            “I wouldn’t be.” Arnold said, taking a bite of his kabob. He swallowed, “I’d try to hunt down my real parents.”

            “Maybe I wul. I mean, I’m only thirteen. I have time.”

            “That you do.” Arnold stood, dusting crumbs off his slacks. “Sadly I have a shuttle to catch back to Io, so I have to be off, Dave.”

            “Really?” Lister wanted him to stay. He swallowed the rest of his kabob whole, almost choking, and stood.

            “’fraid so.” Arnold said, placing a hand on Lister’s shoulder. “It was very nice to meet you, Dave. Maybe someday we’ll run into one another again.”

            “It was good ter meet ya too, Arnold.”

            A grin broke on his face, “Call me Ace.”


	2. Agreement

            Lister didn’t see Ace again for over two years. They met again in the same skate park when Ace was on planet leave from the Space Academy. It wasn’t planned or anything, but one day as Lister was skating with his friends again he spotted Ace standing at the entrance to the park, watching them _~~him?~~_ skate.

            Lister skated up to him. Arnold, or rather Ace, hadn’t grown much in the two years. He still towered over Lister. His hair was shorter, and he now wore the Space Cadet uniform. It was shocking how well it suited him.

            “Hey, man. Long time no see.” Lister said, wondering if Ace even remembered him.

            A grin broke on Ace’s face, “Davey-boy. How’re you?”

            “Same ol’, same ol’. You?”

            “I’m just dandy. Just decided to drop by for a visit.”

            “Two years not a werd, an’ ya show up out of tha blue.”

            “Just my style, Skipper.”

            Lister laughed, “Ya busy, man?”

            “Not at all. I’m on planet leave for a full week. Do you have something in mind?”

            “Yea,” Lister turned to his still skating friends, “I’ll see ya lot tomorrow!” he called and picked up his skateboard.

            “Don’t get killed or molested!” One of them called. Lister flipped him off, then motioned for Ace to follow him.

            “You’ve got caring friends.” Ace said, looking back towards the skate park.

            “They’re a bunch of smegheads.” Lister replied, “Mind if we stop by my place so I can drop off me board?”

            “Not at all. Lead the way.”

            Lister wondered if it was a good idea to show this man where he lived, but the thought died as soon as it started. Ace wasn’t from his neighborhood; he had no reason to rob Lister or the orphanage he stayed at. They walked up to the dark orphanage, Lister glancing at Ace’s face for a reaction, but his face remained calm as he admired the surroundings.

            “Wait ‘ere.” Lister said at the entrance doors. Ace nodded, and Lister ran in, dropping his skateboard under his bunk before anyone saw him, then made a mad dash for the doors. When he got outside he was slightly out of breath. “Let’s go.”

            “So, where are we going?” Ace asked glancing at Lister as they walked.

            “There’s a lame fair in town, thought I’d pay ya back fer tha food ya bought me last time.”

            “If my memory serves me correctly, I was paying you back.”

            “Well, now I’m paying ya back.”

            Ace didn’t continue to question him, and they walked to the fair in a pleasant silence.

            The fair ended up being dull, but Lister got to know Ace better, which is what he wanted. “I love being in the Corps. Or I will be when my training is done.” Ace was telling him as they sat at a picnic bench.

            “How much longer d’ya got?”

            “Two more years. I’m thinking of becoming a test pilot.”

            “Is tha’ dangerous?” Lister asked, sucking on the straw of his soda.

            “It can be, if I mess up or if the engineers mess up.”

            “Maybe ya just need ter make friends with the engineers.”

            “That would certainly help. So, what about you, Dave?”

            “What about me?”

            “Any plans to get out of here?”

            Lister didn’t meet Ace’s eyes. “Not as of yet. I jus’ dunno wa’ ter do ter get outta ‘ere.”

            “You can join the Corps.”

            “Tryin’ ter recuit me, Ace?”

            Ace laughed, “Not the plan, just throwing out an idea. What do you enjoy doing?”

            Lister felt his cheeks flush as his mind fell to the gutter; he cleared his throat “I kinda like fixin’ things.”

            “Why not be a mechanic?”

            “Ya need a degree ter do that. I’m not even in school. Gran, before she died, got me expelled by headbutting my headmaster fer putting me last in French.”

            Ace sipped his soda, “Doesn’t mean you’re a lost cause, Dave. I can talk to a mate of mine who can teach you.”

            “I’m not a charity case, Ace.” Lister glared.

            “Oh I never thought of you as one. My thinking was you become my mechanic when I become a test pilot and pay me back that way.”

            Lister’s eyes widened, “You’re serious?”

            “Of course, Davey-boy. But you’d need to promise me you’ll take your studies seriously.”

            A wide grin formed on Lister’s face, “This isn’t some practical joke?”

            “Nothing practical or a joke about it.”

            Lister could have kissed him. He was getting out. He wasn’t going to die in this town. “I’ll do it.”

            “Good. I’ll talk to my mate and send you a letter with his answer. Even if he disagrees, which he won’t as he owes me, I want you to study and practice and I’ll help you get to where you need to.”

            “And becoming yer mechanic will be enough ter pay ya back?” Lister asked, wanting to make sure Ace didn’t have an ulterior motive.

            “It’s enough for me, but you’re welcome to come up with other ways.”

            “If I think of sumthin’ else I’ll tell ya.”

            “I’ll hold you to that, Davey-boy.” Ace said with a small wink which made Lister blush.


	3. Punched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage Oral Sex.

            It shouldn’t have been a surprise they ended up this way. Lister thought in retrospect he should’ve seen this coming since the moment he saw Ace.

            It had been almost a year since Ace’s last visit. Lister kept his promise and began studying, which was incredibly boring until Ace’s friend stopped by to teach him the hands on technique to fixing everything he saw.

            Now Lister could fix every kitchen and bathroom appliance, replace a socket, and repair most of a car by himself. He owed Ace a lot. But that wasn’t why he was on his knees at the moment.

            The visit started off as innocent as the last one, but during their catch-up conversation in the orphanage garage Lister spilled an open can of lager on Ace’s shirt and pants. He was trying to show Ace what he learned, but the normal mechanic had left his lager dangerously close to the edge of the shelf, and Lister’s elbow happened to knock right into it.

            Lister grabbed an oily rag and tried to wipe off the lager, only to freak as he got oil on Ace’s clothes. He grabbed a cleaner rag, dropped to his knees, ignoring Ace’s protests, and began to try to get the oil stain out.

            Lister froze as he felt something twitch under the cloth, and realized he was trying to wipe oil from right above Ace’s crotch. It took him a second to realize his face was parallel to it, his hand still right above it.

            “Dave, you don’t have to. I have a change of clothes back at the base. It’s fine, ol’ boy.”

            Lister wasn’t stupid. He was sixteen. Ace was twenty-two. There was a wide age gap, but he felt that twitch. And his own twitch.

            Lister was far from a virgin, but he never even thought of being with a man until he met Ace. He’d never admit how many socks he wasted thinking about the man over the last year. His face flushed at the memories.

            Lister looked up at Ace’s face, which was considerably flushed. He licked his lips, “There’s lager and oil ever’where. Ya should change.”

            “I think I’ll be alright, Davey-boy. A little oil and lager won’t kill me.” Despite being flustered, Ace’s voice was still steady, but Lister could hear that his voice was a pitch higher.

            Lister glanced around, they were alone, and the garage door was closed. Lister felt his own erection twitch again. “I think ya should take ‘em off so they don’ stain.”

            “I don’t think I should. I think that would be a bad idea.” Ace said, firmly, his left hand grabbed Lister under his armpit to pull him up.

            This did not work for Ace, as Lister’s leg had fallen asleep, and he tripped falling on the older man. There was a crash, and both of them lay in a pile of tools, Lister on top of Ace.

            Their eyes locked. Lister started to lean in, but Ace pushed him away. Lister sat up, so he was straddling Ace’s waist, “What did I do wrong?”

            Ace let his head drop to the concrete floor, “You’re sixteen. I’m twenty-two. You barely know me.”

            “Not true.”

            Ace lifted his head, an eyebrow raised.

            “Okay, I’m sixteen, but I do know ya. Last time ya visited we talked a lot. And we’ve been talkin’ fer months through tha post.”

            “What’s my last name?”

            Lister was silent. He knew this. Ace sent him letters, but he realized they were simply signed ‘Ace’ or ‘Arnold’. And when Lister would respond he would sign it to ‘Ace’. “Okay, but ya dun know my last name.”

            “Lister. Dave Lister. Lew told me after he met you for tutoring.”

            “Then what’s yers?” Lister’s brows furrowed together angrily.

            “Rimmer. Arnold Judas Rimmer. Friends call me Ace. Nice to meet you, Dave. Now will you get off me?”

            Lister felt another twitch below him. He tried to keep his blood in the upper head. “Rimmah? Nice name. And how is Judas a middle name?”

            “My parents are interesting people.” Ace sat up, pushing Lister off him, and stood. Lister almost hit his head on the car. “You alright?”

            Lister didn’t meet his eyes. “I guess. I jus dun understand why.”

            “‘Why?’ what?”

            “I felt it, Ace.” Lister said simply.

            Ace’s face lit up, and he didn’t look Lister in the eye. “I dun know wa’ you mean, ol’ boy.”

            “Ya know, Ace. I owe ya. Ya introduced me ter Lew. I learned so much in tha last year thanks to ya.” Lister sat up, retaking his position parallel to Ace’s crotch. He bit his lip, fingers shaking, and reached for the zipper.

            Instantly his hands were stopped by Ace, who looked frustrated. “You’re sixteen. I don’t want to take advantage. You don’t owe me anything.”

            “You’re not. And I want ter do this.” He pushed Ace’s hands off, and pulled the zipper down. The garage was silent. Lister could hear his heart pounding, as he pulled down Ace’s pants, pulling the man’s erection out. He heard Ace’s breathing hitch.

            Lister took a deep breath, and nervously placed the cock in his mouth. Never having done this, he took in too much and choked. He felt Ace’s hand on his face, pulling him back “Go slowly. Take in what you can, you don’t want to choke, old love.”

            Lister swallowed, carefully grasping Ace’s shaft, and began to pump his hand up and down. Nervously, Lister licked the head, before taking back it back in his mouth. He was really unsure of what to do next, but having received a blow job before, Lister began to use his tongue they way his friend’s sister did a few weeks ago. He began to slowly suck while fumbling with the shaft. He felt Ace’s hand press into his curls, as the man let out a hiss of a moan.

            Unsure of how to continue, Lister allowed his instinct to lead him. He took in more of Ace’s cock, careful not to choke. Running his tongue along the length, Lister began to suck, his other hand slipping into his own jeans. Lister bobbed his head, while trying to simultaneously pleasure himself, moving faster and faster, making it difficult, he had forced himself to concentrate. It was hard to not touch Ace’s cock with his teeth, especially when he hit his own orgasm. 

            Ace gripped Lister’s hair, almost pulling out the coarse curls, as he came fully into Lister’s mouth. Lister choked, unable to swallow, and had to pound himself on his chest as Ace slid to the floor. With nothing else to drink to quell his coughing, Lister grabbed the quarter full can of lager and downed it. It was warm, but not all that bad.

            One last cough, and his watering eyes met Ace’s, “You alright, Davey-boy?”

            “…yea.” Lister coughed again, “I’m fine, just choked.”

            “You shouldn’t have tried to swallow.” Ace said, running a hand through his hair, his chest finally stopped heaving.

            A laugh escaped Lister’s lips as once again his face began to flush. Their eyes met, “What now?”

            Ace’s eyebrow shot up, “What do you mean, ol’ boy?”

            “Well, I just gave ya a blow job in a dirty garage.”

            “You did. It was a good one too, for your first blow job that is.” Ace grinned.

            For whatever reason, the fact that Ace had gotten other blow jobs bothered Lister greatly. His eyes fell to the dirty floor, which was now stained with his own semen.

            “Did you think that we’d be couple?” Ace asked.

            Lister didn’t answer, he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but to go back to being sort-of friends bothered him.

            “I still have a year at the Academy, Dave. After I get in the Corp I’ll have planet leave more than twice a year.”

            “Twice?”

            “Well, I have friends and family to visit for my first planet leave, I saved my second one for you.”

            “How often will ya have planet leave in tha Corp?”

            “At least once every two months, and I’m not keen on going to see my family on Io, just between you and me.”

            Lister remembered in a letter Ace told him how he and family started getting along worse now that he was in the Academy. Ace had told him how much he hated his family’s values of ‘Winning isn’t everything, but losing is nothing.’ _That’s probably why he doesn’t want ter see ‘em._

             “I’ll be seventeen next year.” Lister stated simply, not wanting to ask Ace if his situation with his family had gotten worse.

            “Maybe then something can start. But I don’t see how it can be possible until then.”

            Lister hesitated, “Do…ya want…sumthin’ ter start?”

            Ace gave him a gentle smile; he leaned forward, kissing Lister quickly on the lips. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it if it does, Dave.”

            Lister couldn’t help but grin. Before Ace could sit back, he kissed the man. Placing his hands on either side of Ace’s cheeks, he deepened the kiss. He felt Ace’s arms wrap around his back, pulling Lister closer.

            It was electrifying. Lister had been with a good number of people. He kissed all of them, it was never like this. His fingers dug into Ace’s short hair, the other gripping the uniform.

            They slipped, Ace fell on top of Lister, but their lips stayed connected. Ace tasted like cigarettes and a type of fish- _kippers?_ , Lister couldn’t get enough.

            The sound of shouting from inside the orphanage snapped them both out of it. By the time Lister comprehended what happened, Ace was already standing, and his pants zipped back up.

            “Wow…” Lister said, grinning, and zipping up his own pants.

            Ace smiled at him. It wasn’t the same grin he always gave, but Lister felt as though he was punched in to stomach by the force of it.


	4. Curry

            Ace and Lister, or rather ‘Spanners’ as Ace nicknamed him, had started ‘dating’ two months ago. Mostly they wrote to each other, but as neither was very sappy, so their letters gave no indication of their relationship.

            When Lister turned seventeen he found a job at a local repair shop. Mostly it was just cars, but the pay helped him find his own apartment. He never needed much so he put most of his money away.

            A month before his relationship with Ace started, Ace graduated from the Academy and immediately was assigned to a ship. Thankfully the ship didn’t travel far from Earth so when Ace had planet leave he was able to visit Lister.

            In the two months of their relationship Lister saw Ace once, the night they got together. They shagged that night. It was very painful, and Lister didn’t think about it very fondly, but it was with Ace, and that kept him awake nights masturbating into dirty socks.

            There was no romance that night, as neither of them planned for anything to happen. Instead of romance, it was very to the point. Ace had arrived, mentioning he only had two days before he had to return to the base. They ate curry, Lister showed Ace his new apartment, told him about the new job, and other minor things he left out in his letters. They admitted that they had missed one another. There was kissing, Lister remember the kissing.

            After Ace gave him a blow job Lister was shocked he still had the bones to continue. In the end they ended up on the floor, after starting on the couch, limbs tangled, and Lister in pain. He didn’t say anything to Ace, scared that Ace would change his mind if he hurt Lister.

            At some point they fell asleep on the floor, and Lister awoke, sore, to the smell of food cooking. He walked to the kitchen, and Ace was standing in his boxers cooking breakfast like he lived there. Lister liked the image.

            Breakfast started off in silence, Ace swallowed his eggs, “Do you remember that conversation we had in that dirty garage last year?”

            Lister laughed, “Which one?”

            “About starting something.”

            Lister blushed, “Yea,”

            “I like you, Spanners. If you would agree, I’d like to start seeing you.”

            Lister didn’t look up from his food, “D’ya shag all yer friends?”

            Ace’s eyebrows shot up, “Of course not.”

            “Then I think we started ‘seein’’ each other las’ night. And ya already know ‘ow I feel.”

            “Do I?”

            Lister shot him a look, “Ya know I like ya, Ace. I’ve fancied ya fer a while.”

            That was two months ago. When Lister was asked by his boss the other day if he had a girlfriend, as he wanted to set Lister up with his daughter, Lister almost said ‘no’, because he didn’t, but he said ‘yes’ to end the conversation. It did make Lister wonder if ‘boyfriend’ was the right word for Ace. They held hands on the couch before they kissed, they ate together, and slept together, but he rarely saw Ace, and he couldn’t imagine going to the movies with Ace, or regular couple dates.

            Calling Ace his ‘boyfriend’ seemed to demean their relationship, even though their relationship was still young. Lister decided to ask Ace about it when came back for planet leave next week. Lister already took the whole week off work, true he needed the money, but he needed to see Ace more.

            The week passed so slowly Lister could have sworn he died and hell took the form of being at work waiting for Ace to arrive. The Friday ended with a huge order, Lister had to repair an engine and do almost every check to a Hopper someone brought from Mimas. The suspension was shot, and Lister had to do all the repairs himself because his boss was asleep in the back room.

            Lister finally finished the job at almost eleven o’clock, well past his clock out time. Exhausted he wanted to go home and sleep, but he also really needed a drink. Hanging up his mechanic hat, he rubbed his eyes, and clocked out. The night was chilly, but Lister forgot his jacket at home that morning. _Perfect smeggin’ day_. he thought, bitterly. The streets were crowded with people going out to start their weekend drinking. _Jus’ one bevvie, then home and bed._ Lister decided as he entered his usual bar.

            Without even ordering the bartender gave him his usual lager. Lister nodded in thanks. “Hi,” a voice from his left cooed. Lister turned his head, and a very attractive woman he usually saw on the lap of a different man every week was eyeing him.

            “Hi.” Lister said, awkwardly. He never came here to meet people, but to simply drink.

            “I’ve seen you around. I’m Lise.”

            “Dave.”

            “Long day, Dave?”

            “Very. Jus’ ‘ere to relax before headin’ home.”

            She eyed the grease stains on his fingers. “What do ya do?”

            “Mechanic.”

            A wide grin spread on her face, “So, you’re good with yer hands?”

            Lister laughed, “I suppose.” He took another sip of his lager.

            “Wanna show me how good?” her eyes roamed his body.

            Lister bit his bottom lip. She was very attractive, and even though he hadn’t seen Ace in two months he was still with Ace. “Sorry, babe. I’m taken.”

            She pouted. “If ya become untaken come find me. Just ask fer Lise Yates.” She kissed his on the cheek and went back into the crowd.

            Lister finished his lager, ordered one for the road, and paid. He didn’t remember the walk home, but next thing he knew he was holding an empty can of Leopard Lager and his apartment key.

            He opened the door, half hoping Ace was waiting for him, but it was empty, and dark. Lister threw the can on the floor along with his pants, shoes, and shirt in a trail leading to the couch, where he collapsed. He flicked on the telly, and curled up hugging the couch pillow. _Maybe I should’ve taken ‘er with me?_ Lister wondered. He was cold but too tired to get a blanket, so he grabbed his discarded shirt and draped it over himself.

            Lister awoke when the sun decided to punch him in the face. He pulled the shirt over his head. But instead of a shirt there was a blanket. “Did you know you suck your thumb when you sleep?” a familiar voice asked. The blanket was thrown off, and Lister sat up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “You should also lock your door at night.” Ace said grinning at him from where he sat on the floor.

            “When did ya get in?” Lister asked, staring.

            Ace ran a hand through his hair, “An hour ago. Just came over, and tossed a blanket on you. Then you woke up.”

            “Oh. Welcome back.”

            Ace grinned, “It’s good to be back.” He stood walking over, and sat beside Lister on the couch. “Why’d you sleep on the couch?”

            “I wus tired.

            “Drink too much?” Ace asked, eyeing the empty can of lager.

            “Nah, jus’ had a lon’ day yesterday.”

            “How’s work?”

            Lister leaned back, “Exhausting. Apparently Lew taught me too well, me boss doesn’t do any tha work.”

            Ace laughed, “Lew says ‘Hi.’, by the way.”

            “’Ow is he?”

            “He’s fine. Busy.” Ace leaned back as well.

            “And you?”

            “Very busy. I’m taking the test to get my gold wings in two months, which may or may not clash with our next visit.”

            Lister sighed, “Oh well, nuthin’ we can do, ‘eh? It just means ya better pass.”

            Ace kissed him. Lister partially wished he hadn’t as he still tasted last night’s lager, and had not brushed his teeth yet, but his concerns disappeared when Ace deepened the kiss. Just as Lister was melting into it the kiss ended. “Want me to make you breakfast?”

            Lister’s face lit up, “That would be fantastic. I should shower.”

            Ace just smiled, and went to kitchen. Lister stood, quickly undressing, and bolted to the bathroom. The shower after a long day felt fantastic. Lister noted he was running low on soap, he’d have to buy some today. Finally feeling clean, Lister stepped out of the shower, and brushed his teeth. It occurred to him that he had forgotten a change of clothes, before he remembered Ace had seen him naked and it shouldn’t be a problem.

            Lister grabbed a towel, and tried to channel his non-existent ninja skills, while walking to his bedroom. He tripped, but Ace remained in the kitchen. Lister dressed in top speed, and went to the kitchen. Ace was sitting at the table, eating a slice of toast with marmalade and reading the paper Lister used to help prop the table leg.

            Lister sat, awkwardly, and began to eat his egg on smoked kipper. “Ya really like kippers dun ya?”

            “Huh?” Ace’s eye’s met Lister’s, and an eyebrow shot up.

            “Ya made them last time too. And ya taste like them.” Lister said taking a bite.

            “I suppose I do like them. If you dun I can make you something else.”

            “I wasn’t complainin’, Ace. I was just sayin’.”

            Ace smiled, “I’m glad you like my cooking. I don’t get to cook for others often.”

            “Who taught ya?”

            “I taught myself, and we covered it school. Once I moved out I realize I would have to cook for myself, so I learned. Can you cook, Spanners?”

            “Nah, I can make wut my friend’s call concoctions, but I can’t cook well.”

            “I can teach you. If you’d like.”

            “If ya teach me to make curry I might marry ya.”

            Ace laughed, but Lister froze, and felt his face burn. He meant it as a joke, and to anyone else it would be, but this was Ace. Thankfully, Ace was laughing, “I’ll hold you to that.” He winked.

            Lister’s felt his whole body temperature rise. He forced himself to keep eating so that Ace wouldn’t catch his flustered state. 


	5. Golden Wings

Of course Ace got his golden wings. He invited Lister to the ceremony and the passing-out ball afterwards. Lister accepted, bought a suit, and smarted himself up. The whole affair was awkward. Lister got to see Lewis Pemberton, who taught him everything he knew about mechanics, again. The two caught up, Lew told Lister he was proud of him, and told him he was about to join a mining ship and that Lister should consider it too.

            Lister was introduced to Ace’s family. His mother looked at Lister like he was a cockroach. Ace’s brothers were friendly enough, but like their father, paid Lister little attention.

            “What is it you do?” Ace’s mother asked, as Ace left to get drinks.

            “I’m a mechanic in Liverpool.”

            “How did you and Arnold meet?”

            “I gave ‘im directions to an Academy a few years ago.”

            “Arnie speaks of you often.” Ace’s father chimed in.

            “Does he?”

            “What is your relationship with Arnold?” Mrs. Rimmer asked, her eyes narrowing.

            “Erm…” Lister was unsure what to say, he didn’t know what Ace told them about him. He looked around for a distraction, nothing. “Ace and I are jus’ friends…”

            Mrs. Rimmer glared at Lister. She knew he was lying. Lister wished Ace would get back, but he spotted the brunette talking to a girl by the drinks table. No, not talking. Ace was flirting. Lister felt all the air disappear from the room. The floor went with it. Something hurt. He saw Ace’s hand push the girl’s blond hair behind her ear. Ace smiled, the smile he always gave Lister after they had sex. The smile he reserved for Lister. Or at least Lister considered it just for him.

            Lister forgot he was standing in front of Ace’s parents. His stomach hurt. He muttered a quick “’cuse me.” and left the room. Lister ran to the bathroom, throwing open one of the stalls, and vomited his entire lunch and dinner into the toilet. He collapsed by the toilet bowl, breathing heavily. He wanted to hurt something. Or someone.

            The bathroom door opened and Ace stepped in, looking worried. “You alright, Dave?”

            How dare he ask him that? “Why d’ya care?”

            “What?” Ace bent down to Lister’s crumpled form.

            “Ya should go back ter yer blon’ girl.”

            “What are you talking about, Spanners?”

            Lister just glared at him. He wanted to punch Ace. So he did.

            Ace held his right cheek, “I see.”

            “I saw ya flirtin’ wit ‘er, _Arnold._ ”

            Ace sighed. “I didn’t mean anything by it, Spanners. She’s a classmate. I was just being nice.”

            “Are ya jus’ bein’ nice ter me too?”

            “Spanners.” Ace just looked at him. Lister finally looked him in the eye, and Ace leaned forward, and kissed him. It was quick and gentle. “I’m with you and only you. I just happen to flirt with others, that’s all. I’m sorry if that upset you.”

            Their lips met again. Lister felt the floor and air return to the room. “Now come on, don’t make me suffer out there alone.” Ace said, standing. Lister took his out stretched hand. How could he say ‘no’ to Ace?


	6. Long Day

            Lister was almost nineteen. After a long conversation with Ace, Lister joined the Space Corp to master his mechanical skills. Ace was a full pilot now, he flew all over the solar system. He now wore a flight suit most of the time. Lister had to admit, it looked good on the man.

            Lister and Ace tried to spend all their free time together, and somehow their relationship lasted the past few years with little complications. Lister was used to his boyfriend always being gone.

            The academy was harder than Lister thought, and he spent most of his time studying. He had to learn the full anatomy of a plane, and what each part did. His schooling wouldn’t last as long as Ace’s had. Lister would be done when he turned twenty-one, and the academy would assign him his first job. Lister would leave Earth behind. Maybe forever.

            Lister loved Earth. It wasn’t the best of the nine planets and their moons, but it was his home. Whenever Ace was still off base, and Lister had off time he’d go back to his old neighborhood. He’d see his old friends, frequent his favorite bars, even stop by the old orphanage.

            He would miss Earth. Lister knew he had three years before he might leave, but the idea of leaving felt like he was leaving a dear sibling behind to abusive parents. On vacations that corresponded with Ace’s off time, he and Ace would take a shuttle and visit all the major cities on Earth. Ace liked Earth well enough, but it wasn’t his home. Lister knew he couldn’t understand how Lister felt about the Earth, but Ace tried.

            At the moment Lister sat in his dorm room, studying. His eyes were starting to hurt, and the words began to blur. He glanced at the clock. 3 am. Lister rubbed his eyes. He needed sleep. The door burst open and his roommate drunkenly stumbled in. He pulled off his pants and shirt and collapsed on his bunk, ignoring Lister.

            Lister glanced at the clothes. Two years ago he realized he was a slob when he desperately needed a part for repairs, and wasted five hours looking for it. He started being neater. It started with regularly doing laundry, and cleaning up after himself. He already started bathing regularly after getting the mechanic job. Slowly Lister developed a slight case of OCD. It bothered him that his roommate was a slob. Partly he was worried he’d fall back into bad habits, but partly because he started finding his habits disgusting.

            Steve, a twenty year old from America, was a nice guy during the day, but at night his favorite pastime was to get drunk and bring home some girl from the bars. Lister was jealous. He wanted nothing more than to toss his books in the trash, get drunk, and get laid. But unlike Steve, Lister didn’t have parents to pay for the academy. His savings were paying for this, and Ace covered what Lister couldn’t. Lister needed to pass his classes so he could get a better job, and pay Ace back.

            Steve let out a loud snore. Lister glared at him, then sighed. He was becoming a prude.  _I need a bevvie._  He decided. Standing Lister grabbed his jacket and key card, and left the room.

            The base’s bar was almost empty. Lister ordered a lager, and laid his head on the counter. His eyes still hurt. He tried to read the sign across the bar, but his head hurt. Lister decided he was just tired. He drank his lager.  _Let’s get nicely drunk._ Lister thought, and ordered another.

            Ten drinks later the bartender looked like his roommate. Lister stood, his legs not fully cooperating. Somehow he managed to get back to dorm room. Another reason to hate Steve, Lister decided, he got the bottom bunk, while a drunken Lister had to climb up.

            Lister woke up the next morning with a massive headache and on the floor. Steve was staring at him, “What happen to you?”

            “Got drunk.” Lister muttered, sitting up. “Dreamt I made it ter me bed.”

            “When did you have time to get drunk?”

            “After ya came back.”

            “Ah. Pick up any tail?” He winked at Lister.

            Lister laughed, “Nah, jus needed a bevvie.”

            “Who doesn’t wanna get laid, bro?”

            “Not that I didn’t want any, I’m jus’ rather taken already.”

            “So? Not like she’s around that often. Otherwise I would’ve met her.”

            “I’d rather remain faithful. They’d do the same fer me.”

            Steve eyed Lister, and shook his head in disappointment. “Here, for your hangover.” He handed Lister a pill. “This’ll fix ya right up. I gotta head to class. See ya.” And Steve left before Lister could get a good look at the pill and decline.

            The pill happened to be an illegal learning drug which was said to clear up the mind and help one absorb information. Lister briefly considered it, but he dealt with worse hangovers and dropped the pill in the bin.

            No class today, so Lister climbed up the ladder, and collapsed on his bunk, wishing he was in Ace’s more comfortable bed instead.

            When Lister woke up the sun had set, and the light-up clock on his desk read 8:00pm. “Smeg…” Lister rubbed his crusty eyes. His mouth tasted like stale beer, and he could taste his foul breath. He hopped off his bunk and entered the bathroom. Lister dropped his clothes in the overflowing hamper, and stepped into the shower.

            The water was nice. He turned the faucet to hot, to help ease his sore muscles. After he was satisfied with his cleanliness, Lister stepped out the bathroom, towel around his waist. Steve was still out, probably getting drunk again or with some girl. Lister punched down his jealousy, and grabbed clean clothes. He was running low,  _I shulda done laundry today. Smeg._ Lister thought, sniffing a pair of boxers he picked off the floor.

            Dressed, Lister plopped in his study chair. He flipped open the book he was reading last night. “I dun wanna study.” He said to no one. “Shit.” Lister stood back up, grabbed his jacket.  _I’ll study later._  He decided, and left.

            Not wanting to return to the base bar and possibly running into Steve, Lister decided to take a shuttle to Liverpool and visit his favorite bar. He had just enough dollarpounds for the shuttle and maybe one lager. An hour later he stepped into the dimly lit, smoke filled pub. The bartender waved at him as Lister sat. “Tha usual?” he asked, his voice weary and gruff.

            “Yea. Thanks.” Lister felt his buzzing nerves start to calm. The lager appeared in front of him, and he muttered another “thanks.” He took a long drink, letting all his stress disappear.

            “It’s been awhile.” Said a voice to his left.

            Lister turned and recognized the face, but the name escaped him. “Sorry?”

            “You should be. Dave, right?”

            “Yea. I’m sorry, but I don’ remember yer name.”

            “Lise. Where’ve ya been, Dave?”

            “I joined tha Space Corps. I’m in tha Academy right now.”

            “Then what are ya doing here?”

            “Jus’ needed to get out fer a little while.”

            “I understand that. Wanna go somewhere?”

            Lister was about to say he was still taken, but he bit his bottom lip, “Yea, sure.” He dropped his money by his empty glass, and stood. Lise took his arm, and they stepped into the autumn evening. “Come on.” She pulled him towards an empty park.

            There were beer bottles littered on the ground, and trash everywhere, Lister would’ve never brought Ace here. Lise ran over to the swings, sat, and began to swing, “Dave, come on!”

            He walked over, unsure if he should stay. She hopped off the swing, stumbled over to him. Her face was suddenly very close. Lister could smell an assortment of alcohol on her breath. Then she was kissing him. Lister was far from buzzed, but it had been a while since Ace had been back; he was drunk on the touch.

            Lister felt Lise’s hands slide into his jacket, one unbuckling his belt. “No.” Lister grabbed her hands. “I can’t.” he muttered, pulling away.

            Her face was hurt, “Why not?”

            “You’re drunk, and I’m…I’m seeing someone.”

            “Then why did you come with me?”

            “I dunno. I’m sorry. I should go.”

            Lise let a frustrated growl, then stormed off, muttering “Ugh. Men.”

            Lister sat on her vacated swing, “Smeg.” He glanced at his watch, 10:30pm.  _I should’ve stayed in._  Lister sighed. He heard music blaring from a passing car, and glanced upwards. The sky was clear. He could see the faintest stars. They were so far away,  _Probably already dead. Ace is out there. Somewhere._  He imagined seeing Ace’s plane fly by, but he knew it was impossible. Ace’s plane would be too small for him to see from this far away.

            Lister ran a hand through his curls, grabbing one of his long locks and began to chew on it. He heard a group of teens approaching. Lister stood, and began the walk to the shuttle station. He was half way there before he remembered he was out of money. He stopped dead. Only shuttles were allowed on base. Lister was stranded in the small Liverpudlian neighborhood. And he had class tomorrow. “Smeg.”

            Lister reevaluated his situation, but couldn’t find a single solution short of some quick prostitution. Lister cursed. He turned and went back to the pub, he’d ask the bartender for some money, and pay him back his next visit.

            The pub was full of laughing teens, Lister spotted Lise flirting with another guy. She spotted him, shooting him a dirty look. Lister ignored her, he sat at the bar, “Back fer more, Dave?” the bartender asked.

            “Nah, Bob. I have to axe a favor.”

            “Wa’?”

            “Giz a sub?” ******

            Bob shook his head, “Oi, Dave.”

            “I’ll pay ya back next time I’m in town.”

            “When will that be?”

            “Coupla weeks. I ‘ave ter be back tonight. I wusn’t thinkin’ when I left.”

            “’ere.” He handed Lister fifty dollarpounds. “Make sure ya pay me back.”

            “Thanks Bob. Yer a life saver.” He pocketed the money, “I could kiss ya.”

            “Ah, jus get outta ‘ere.”

            Lister almost ran out of the pub, picking up speed when he got outside. The Shuttle station closed at midnight. Lister glanced at his watch, 11:15pm, he had time. He ducked between the crowds, bumping into several people. He heard them call at him, ready for a fight, but Lister ignored them.

            At 11:30pm Lister punched the red shuttle button. A tired man poked his head out, “Where ya goin’?”

            “Sp…Space Corp Base.” Lister responded trying to catch his breath. There was a stitch on his side.

            “That’ll be forty dollarpounds.”

            Lister shoved the fifty at the man, who promptly returned ten. “The nex’ shuttle will be here in ten. ‘Ave a seat.” He handed Lister a ticket, and pointed to the benches.

            Sitting on the cold metal benches, Lister thought about his night.  _If I jus’ stayed in. I mean, wa’ did tonigh’ accomplish? Wa’s my problem? Who cares if Steve’s out getting blitzed ever’ nigh’? Tha’s not ‘o I am anymore. I ‘ave a shot. I need ter get me act togethe’._

            The shuttle arrived, Lister was the only passenger. He handed his ticket to the computer, and took a seat.  _Tomorrow_ He resolved,  _I’m gonna see if I can switch bunkmates, an’ call Ace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Can you lend me an advance, some money?


	7. The Red Dwarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I'll post chapter 8 tomorrow since this isn't a very long chapter, and 9 on Friday since 9 isn't very long either. There is only a hint of Spanners/Ace in this, it's mostly Kochanski/Spanners, I promise that there will be more Ace/Spanners in later chapters.

            “And this is your room.” The man said, pointing Lister to the small room. He was twenty-four now, and was just assigned to a mining ship called Red Dwarf. His job was to first technician, assigned to A-shift. “Yer roommate is out at the moment, you’ll have time to settle in.” the officer said, patted Lister on the back, and left.

            Lister dropped his bag, and looked around. Until this point Lister was only assigned menial jobs on base, he was finally in space. He didn’t want to admit it, but he and Ace had lost touch over the years. Ace being a pilot, and Lister being a mechanic, one would think they would interact plenty, but their schedules no longer matched, and neither had time to write.

            Lister hadn’t seen Ace in two years. Not since he graduated from the Academy. Ace took him out to dinner to celebrate, and give him bad news. Ace was assigned on to a new space station on one of Jupiter’s moons, Lister didn’t remember which, and didn’t know when he’s be back to Earth.

            “I’m sorry, old love” Ace said, looking appropriately apologetic.

            “When did ya find out?” Lister asked, poking his curry with his fork.

            “A few days ago. I wanted to tell you in person, Spanners. I ship out next month.”

            “Guess we’ll ‘ave to make tha best of tha time we ‘ave.”

            “Of course.”

            “So…what does this mean fer us?”

            “We can still write, but I don’t know when I’ll see you again, Spanners. It’s up to you.”

            “Up to me?” Lister thought for a moment, “Let’s jus’ see ‘ow it works.”

            “Deal, old love.” Ace leaned over their food, and kissed him.

            That had been two years ago. They had written to one another in the beginning, but both had gotten so busy many letters went unanswered. Lister did get to read about Ace in the news, how he’d been promoted to Lieutenant. Lister wrote him a congratulations letter, and received a reply almost three months later with Ace’s thanks and hopes that Lister was well.

            Now Lister was in space. He realized he’d never see Ace again, he felt a pang of guilt as it was because of Ace he was even here, and he’d never repay the man. _Maybe it’s fer tha best_.

            “Spanners!” A voice from the entryway called, Lister’s head snapped up.

            “Lew!” He stood, the men embraced in a hug.

            “What are ya doing here?”

            “Jus’ got assigned to A-shift.”

            “Really? Wow. Who woulda thought I’d see your mug again. What’s with the glasses?”

            Lister laughed, and instinctively pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Got ‘em las’ year. Me eyes got worse at tha academy. I can barely see without them. Doc says I read too much.”

            The older man laughed. “How’ve ya been, Spanners?”

            “Good. It’s weird bein’ in space. I haven’ been further than tha moon.”

            “Well, we’re travelin’ everywhere, so you’ll see plenty. Oh, how’s Ace?”

            “Dunno.” Lew gave him a shocked look, “’e and I lost touch after I graduated.”

            “Shame. To be honest I suspected he fancied you.”

            “Wa?” Lister tried to act surprised.

            “Yea, the way he talked about you, I’d only seen him that happy when he was talking about flying.”

            Lister couldn’t help but smile, he felt his cheeks burn. “Have ya talked ter ‘im?”

            “Not recently. Haven’t seen him since he got his gold wings, but we wrote sometimes, but not as of late. Shame. He’s a great guy.”

            “Yea.”

            “So, Spanners, how about you unpack and we go get a drink.”

            “Sure, I could use a few bevvies.”

            The next few months on the Red Dwarf were dull. Lister became the go-to guy whenever anything broke down. Nights were spent with Lew at the CopaCabana Cocktail Bar getting blitzed. During one of his many nights there, Lister met Olaf Peterson, a Danish catering officer who loved nothing more than getting drunk. Peterson introduced him to Selby and Chen. They spent each night playing drinking games, and getting as drunk as they could.

            Lister couldn’t say he hated being on the Red Dwarf, but it was beginning to get dull. Besides Lew, he couldn’t have an intelligent conversation with anyone sober. 

            One Friday night, Lew had to work, so Lister joined Peterson, Chen, and Selby for their usual drinks when he saw her. He was floored. And when she smiled, Lister felt the room disappear. 

            Her name was Kristine Kochanski, Chief Navigation Officer. She was out of Lister’s league, but that never stopped him. After several failed attempts to start a conversation, she introduced herself and asked him out. 

For the next few weeks Lister was flouting. Work had a whole new life. He and Krissie talked about everything, things he only talked to Ace about. Lister had become sentimental; everything he did had something to do with Krissie. He was hopelessly, helplessly in love. They spent all their off time together, watching Lister’s favorite movie: It’s a Wonderful Life. Lister had lost count of how many times he and Ace watched it, but unlike Ace, it was Krissie’s favorite movie too. 

In the back of his mind Lister wondered if it was alright to date Krissie, as he and Ace never officially broke up, but he decided that since he’d never see Ace again it was alright. It had been awhile since Lister had been with a woman, not that he forgot, but he did note on the differences. After a particular passionate love-making session Lister recalled the first time Ace let him top, something he never imagined the man would do. 

Lister remembered that he was nineteen and Ace suggested they try something different. At first it was awkward, but Ace walked him through it. After that night he and Ace switched places occasionally. _Why am I thinking of him?_ Lister wondered, glancing at the naked silhouette of the sleeping Krissie. Lister felt a slight familiar pang, being with someone else made him miss Ace more. Lister sighed, rolled on his side, and wrapped an arm around Krissie’s waist.


	8. Promotion

Lister hadn’t expected the break-up, but it left him devastated. The first few days Lister spent in bed. Then Lew forced him to go out for drinks. Every night for two weeks Lew took Lister to the Copacobana for drinks. He made Peterson, who had sobered up after planet leave on Miranda, join them to help cheer Lister up.

            Finally Lew seemed to have enough. He called Krissie and Lister into their quarters and gave them a long speech about love and how they deserve each other. In the end Krissie said she’d give Lister another chance, she agreed that Lister was better for her than Tim, her ex boyfriend, was.

            It didn’t take long before Lister was flouting on cloud nine again. Everything had returned to being fantastic. Life couldn’t get better.

            Much to Lister’s surprise he was called to the Captain’s office one evening. “Lister, how do you like working here?” the Captain asked.

            “It’s fine, sir.”

            “Well, I’m wondering if you would like a promotion.”

            “Promotion, sir?”

            “Yes. It seems Europa Space Station is in need of a mechanic for their flight program, and it seems that is your expertise.”

            “Europa? So, I’d be leaving tha Red Dwarf?”

            “If you agree to take the promotion, yes. It is an excellent opportunity, Lister.”

            “Do I have time ter think, sir?”

            “You have two weeks to give me an answer. After two weeks we’ll be too far away to send the shuttle. We’re on our way to Triton to pick up some ore before heading back to Earth. You won’t get this opportunity again any time soon.”

            “I’ll give it some thought, sir.”

            “Alright, Lister. Can you send Ms Kochanski in?”

             “Sure, sir.” Lister responded, surprised, standing and left the office.

            Later Krissie told him she was also offered a promotion to Europa. Apparently they needed a navigator in their main station. “I said I’d take it.”

            “You’re goin’?

            “Of course, Dave. It’s an amazing opportunity. I’ll get to work with some of the best minds in the solar system.”

            “I said I’d think about it.”

            “Why? What’s to think about?”

             _I didn’t wanna leave ya behind._  Lister thought. “I’m jus’ not sure if I wanna leave the Dwarf yet.”

            “You’re a plane repair expert, Dave. Yet you’re here repairing the consoles when you can be doin’ real work. What could possibly make you want to stay here?”

            Lister didn’t answer. He felt like an idiot. Krissie didn’t think twice about taking the promotion. She didn’t know if Lister was offered a promotion until he told her, but she was going to take it anyway. “I guess I’ll take it.”

            “You betta’. Then we can continue to be together.” She smiled, “I have to get back to work, but I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

            “Yea.” Lister gave her a weak smile. She kissed him, and dashed off. 


	9. Europa

             The Europa Space Station was amazing. Lister spent his off time either with Krissie or in the huge library reading up on his skills. He missed the Red Dwarf sometimes, but Peterson managed to gain a transfer to the kitchens at the station. They still sometimes went drinking, but Lister’s new job demanded most of his attention.

            Now Lister had pilots depending on his skills directly. If he messed up it could cost them their lives. He enjoyed the rush, and the atmosphere. The eerie light from Jupiter bothered Lister when he and Krissie first arrived, but after a few weeks Lister regarded Jupiter like the distant Sun.

            There was no shortage of work, and the first three months of Lister’s stay on Europa flew by. A pilot who had been away for five months was coming back today. Lister was told not to talk to him unless he was spoken to, as the pilot was very busy. They had to simply check over the ship, and then Lister was on black-box duty.

            At 5pm base time, the pilot arrived. Lister made it late to the docking bay, as he entered he was stopped by a coworker of his. The man adjusted his pinkish hat, “Yer late, Spanners.”

            “Sorry. I had to turn in a report to Bungo.”

            “Try not to let it happen again. The Commander is already here, so we need to get started on checks.”

            “Right.”

They walked towards the one-man plane together. Lister froze. The pilot removed his helmet, but Lister knew it was him before he saw his face. The golden flight suit, the grin, Lister felt his lungs hurt as they struggled to intake oxygen. But the hair was different, lighter and long and wavy rather than the dark curls Lister remembered.

            The pilot turned his way, and froze. They stared at one another from across the docking bay. “Oh,” Lister’s coworker said, “Spanners, this is one of best pilots, Ace Rimmer. Ace this is our newest mechanic, Spanners.”

            The two remained frozen, but Ace broke out of it first, running a hand through his now shoulder length hair, “We’ve met. Haven’t we, old love?”

            “Yea.” Lister couldn’t think of a better reply. He hadn’t seen Ace in so long, and here he was standing in front of him. They would be working together. A small voice in Lister’s mind piped up: _Did ‘e plan this?_ Lister started laughing. “Good ter see ya, Ace.”

            “Nice glasses, Spanners.”

            “Thanks. Nice hair.”

            Lister’s coworker was glancing back and forth between the men, clearly missing something. “You busy, Spanners?” Ace asked, handing his helmet to another mechanic.

            “Actually I’m on checks an’ black-box duty.”

            “Can someone else do that?” Ace asked Lister’s pink-hatted coworker.

            “Well, if you need Spanners for something, I’m sure we can get someone else to cover him.”

            “He and I have a lot to discuss.” Ace’s eyes met Spanners’ again, and he grinned.

            Lister didn’t like missing work, but this was Ace. He glanced at his coworker with a weak smile. “Fine. I’ll cover ya, Spanners. But I expect you in here early tomorrow.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            Ace removed his sunglasses, and nodded towards the docking bay exit. He and Lister exited in silence. Ace indicated that Lister should follow him, and led him down the corridor where Lister knew led to the Pilot Quarters. Ace opened a door at the end of the hall, stepping aside to let Lister pass.

            The moment the door closed, Ace grabbed Lister by the shoulders and kissed him. Lister wrapped his arms around Ace, fingers digging into the golden flight suit. His other hand grabbed onto Ace’s hair, tugging.

            Suddenly Ace’s hair had fallen limp in his hand. Lister broke the kiss and looked up at the taller man.“A wig?”

Ace smiled sheepishly. “What can I say, old chumburger? A little vanity never killed anyone.”

“But a wig, Ace?”

“I think suits me.”

Lister started laughing, and handed the wig back to the bemused Ace. Lister removed his glasses, wiping them with a rag from his pocket, as Ace refitted the wig over his short curls.

“Those real?” Ace asked, nodding to the glasses.

“Yea, I’m not a fraud. Doc prescribed ‘em a year ago. Me eyes are awful.” Lister replaced the glasses on his nose. He reached and grabbed Ace by his fur collar, pulling the pilot back to their interrupted kiss. He could feel Ace’s smile in the kiss.

Their clothes were quickly removed, thrown about the room. Ace pushed Lister onto his bed, kissing him again. Lister felt their erections grind against one another, and moaned into Ace’s mouth. His stubby nails scratched Ace’s back, and his back arched as Ace’s lips moved onto his Adam’s apple. Lister bit his lip to prevent further moans.

Ace’s left hand took hold of both their erection, rubbing them together. Lister heard Ace’s breath in his ear as the man left a noticeable hickey by Lister’s earlobe.  Their lips crashed together again, and a final thrust Lister came, and Ace quickly followed.

Ace dropped his head on Lister’s shoulder, breathing fast. He cupped Lister’s face with his right hand and kissed him. Lister didn’t let go of Ace, partially petrified it was a dream. “It…it’s…been awhile…” Lister managed to breathe out.

Ace kissed him on the forehead, “Yea.” Lister felt Ace’s chest rise and fall against his, and his heart hammering through the skin and muscle. Lister felt Ace moving off of him, and held on. “Not yet. Jus’ a little longer, Ace.”

Ace lifted his upper body with his arms, hands on either side of Lister’s head, and smiled at the scouser. He leaned down and kissed Lister again.

They spent several quiet moments lying on Ace’s bed, Ace still lying on Lister. Finally the pilot rolled off, Lister didn’t stop him, but his stomach felt cold. Ace reached under his pillow pulling out a cheroot, lighting the tip with a match hidden in the cheroot box. “So, How’ve you been, Spanners ol’ love?”

Spanners laughed, pulling the cheroot from Ace and taking a puff. “I’ve been good. Got a promotion ter ‘ere, afta working on tha Red Dwarf fer few months. And I-” Lister’s voice died, he forgot about Krissie. The moment he saw Ace he forgot her face, her name, her scent, her pin-ball smile. All that mattered was Ace. But now in the after-sex haze Lister finally remembered the woman he claimed to love for the past five months.

“Yes?”

Lister suddenly sat up, his immediate instinct was to cover the forming hickey on his neck. _Wa’ ‘ave I done?_ Lister thought desperately.

“Spanners?” Ace’s brows were furrowed in worry.

“I met sumone.” Lister muttered, barely above a whisper.

“When? Between the docking bay and you sitting up?”

“No. On the Dwarf. Her name is Krissie Kochanski.”

He saw Ace’s face fall, “I see.”

“Ace…I…”

Ace was silent for a moment, then “I’m happy for ya mate, hope she’s a good one, ‘eh?”

“Are ya serious?”

Ace sat up, patting Lister on the back, and threw an easy smile at him. Lister froze, the smile Ace gave him wasn’t his usual smile he reserved just for Lister, but rather the fake charming smile he gave everyone else. “Of course, old love.” Ace stood, and began getting dressed, he wouldn’t look at Lister.

“Ace…I…I didn’ mean ter move on. I’m sorreh, Ace.”

Ace smiled at him again, it was weak. He walked over to Lister, cupping his face. “I didn’t expect you to stay faithful, Spanners. I’m glad you found someone.” Lister stood suddenly, and kissed Ace.

“Dusn’ mean that ya an I are-”

“You deserve to be happy, Spanners. If this Krissie makes you happy I have no intention of getting in way, old love.”

“Ya make me ‘appy too, Ace.”

“You should get dressed and go see your Krissie.” Ace let go of him, sitting back on the bed. “I’m rather tired, old sausage.”

“No.” Lister turned to Ace, his brow furrowed. “Ace, I haven’t seen ya in two years. Krissie can be without me one day.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yea. There’s no where I’d rathe’ be tonight.”

Ace smiled at him. That smile. Lister grinned “I missed you so much, Ace.”

“I missed you too, Spanners.” Ace took Lister’s hand. “I’m sorry I haven’t written as often as I should’ve, old love.”

“Nah, yer were busy. An’ now ya can make it up to me.”

“That I can.” He tugged Lister towards him. It was odd to be a head taller than Ace, but Lister leaned down, kissing him. 


	10. Time to Think

           “Krissie? Ya here?” Lister called, entering his apartment. It was after work the next day, and he had spent the night with Ace. It took everything Lister had not to go to Ace’s quarters after work instead.

            “I’m here, Dave!” she called from the kitchen. “Where were you yesterday?”

            “I…I ‘ad ter werk late.” He didn’t want to lie to her, but he still wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted Krissie and Ace.

            “Did you hear?” She said walking to the living room with a sandwich.

            “Wa’? He asked sitting on the couch.

            “Apparently Commander Ace Rimmer is stationed here. I read so much abou’ him. I wish I could meet him.”

            Before Lister could stop himself, “I know ‘im.”

            She stopped mid-bite, “What?”

            “Yea…Ace is the reason I joined the Corps. Met ‘im when I was thirteen. ‘E ‘elped me get me act together.”

            “Can you introduce me, Dave?”

            Lister hesitated, _Wa’ ‘av I walked into? Smeg._ “I’ll see wa’ I can do. ‘Ez a busy guy, babe.”

            “But you’re an old friend. I’m sure he can make time to meet your girlfriend, right?”

            _Smeg._ “I’ll talk ter ‘im tomorrow.”

            The next morning Lister and his team were still doing checks and repairs to Ace’s ship. There wasn’t much damage, but several wires needed replacing and every centimeter had to be inspected before Ace sat in it again.

            Lister saw Ace talking to the Admiral, who Lister never actually spoke to. All of Lister’s reports were delivered to him by his secretary. Only certain personal got to speak to the Admiral. _Ace mus’ be important._ Lister thought walking to the ship.

            It wasn’t until 4pm base time that Lister got a chance to have lunch and talk to Ace. He asked the older man to join him, and of course Ace agreed. Ace didn’t order for himself, but stole Lister’s chips instead.

            Lister poked his sandwich, less hungry suddenly. He wasn’t sure how to bring up Krissie’s request without it being awkward. “Something on your mind, old chumburger?” Ace asked, removing his sunglasses.

            “She wants ter meet ya.”

            “Who?”

            “Krissie.”

            Ace paused, “Why?”

            “I didn’t tell ‘er about us, if that’s wa’ you’re wonder’n.”

            “Then why does she want to meet me, ol’ love?”

            “She’s ‘eard o’ ya. You’re famous, Ace. So she wants ter meet ya. Probably wants yer autograph.”

            “Sounds like a ride, old sausage.”

            “Will ya do it?”

            “Don’t see a reason not to, Spanners.”

            Lister stared at him, “Ya don’ see a reason?”

            “She doesn’t know about us, I have no plans to tell her. The choice is all yours, ol’ banana.”

            Lister looked at his sandwich, he wasn’t hungry. “I need ter tell ‘er, Ace. It’s not fair.”

            “I’ll understand, Spanners. And if you’d rather stay with her I won’t hold it against you.”

            _Pick ‘er? Ova Ace?_ The thought never even occurred to Lister.

            “I need ta get going, old love. You’re welcome to stop by quarters later. I should be free around 2200.”

            “We’ll see, Ace. I’ll see ya later.”

            Lister watched Ace leave, still unsure of what to tell Krissie. _‘…stop by my quarters later.’_ Ace’s words rang. Lister couldn’t think of a good reason to go, or not to go.

            When Lister entered his apartment at midnight, Krissie was sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. She looked up at him and smiled, placing her cup on the side table, “You’re home late. Work again?”

            Lister sat on the couch, after he left Ace’s he made his decision, “Actually, Krissie, I wus wi’ Ace.”

            “Ace Rimmer?”

            “Yea. There is sumthin’ I need ter tell ya.”

            “What is it, Dave?” She took his hand in hers.

            “Ace and I…we’re not friends.”

            “What? But I thought he helped you get up the latter, or did he…” Her brow was furrowed in confusion; Lister could see her mind racing to make a connection.

            “’e and I are…kind o’ tergether. Erm…Well, we wus, but then we los’ touch, and I met ya. But we neva actually broke it off.”

            She stared at him. Lister felt her grip on his hand loosen. She stood, not looking at him. “Are you sleeping with him?”

            Lister looked at the floor, “Yea.”

            There was more silence. Then: “Is it possible for you to pick one of us?”

            “I dun thin’ so, babe.”

            Krissie crossed her arms, biting her lip. “I can’t say you cheated on me, since technically you’re cheating on him with me.”

            “It’s not fair to either o’ ya.”

            “Does Ace know about me?”

            “Yea. ‘e told it’s me decision, and ‘e’ll respect it.”

            “He wants you to be happy.” She stated.

            “I’m ‘appy with both o’ ya. I care ‘bout both o’ ya.”

            “If you can’t pick, and Ace will respect your decision, then it’s really up to me, isn’t it?”

            “Wa?”

            “If say, I decided to pack my bags and leave you, then the choice would have been made. Your only real options are either just Ace, or both of us.” She sighed, hesitating. “Because you will never pick me over him.”

            Lister stood, walking to her. He pulled her into his arms; she buried her face in his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say, she was right, but how could he tell her? “Krissie, I’m sorreh.”

            “I could never ask you to pick me. If it weren’t for Ace I would’ve never met you.”

            “Do ya still want ter meet ‘im?”

            “I don’t know what I would say to him.”

            “’Ez a great guy, Krissie. ‘E won’t bring this up unless ya do.”

            “Give me time to think, Dave.”

            “Alright.”


End file.
